


Go With It

by embro



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut, Top Louis, just very smutty tbh, on a dining room table ;), random hook up, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You thought I was someone else and started making out with me in a club and you're really hot so I just kinda went with it and now we're heading back to your place and I don't know how to break it to you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)

Harry felt hands on his shoulders and lips on his earlobe before he heard a voice yell “You shot up!”

“What?” he squawked, spinning around to see who this guy was that was crowding himself against his back.  _You shot up?_ What did that even mean?

Harry was pulled into a tight hug before he could even get a look at the stranger, and those lips were at his ear again muttering “I swear you were shorter than me the last time I saw you.”

“I’m sorry, I –” he started, but the stranger was spinning around and taking his hand and pulling him off the dance floor.

“I reckon I owe you a fuck tonne of drinks, so what do you want?” the stranger threw over his shoulder. It gave Harry a look at his profile, and he had to admit the man was gorgeous; cheekbones to die for, strong jawline, straight nose and perfectly styled hair. He was in a suit, which was odd in itself for a place like this, but he looked incredible in it.

The guy probably just came from some kind of work thing, maybe a business meeting, and Harry felt warmth spread through him at the thought of getting attention from a successful guy like him. Harry was still in Uni, had only ever been out with absolute twats, so when the man turned around with a raised eyebrow, Harry said “Something fruity and sweet, please.”

The man laughed, and shook his head a fraction, before leaning over the bar top. Within seconds he was being served, and everyone who’d been waiting at the bar turned to glare at them.

When the guy faced Harry again, he was holding something clear in a short glass and something ridiculously bright in a hurricane one. He nodded his head for Harry to follow, and only stopped walking when he got to a booth. He placed their drinks down, scooting into a seat and pulling Harry in beside him.

“What is this?” Harry asked, taking the bright drink in his hands and dragging it across the table towards him.

The man shrugged. “Something fruity, just like you asked for.”

“What did you get?”

“Gin and tonic. Can’t get on the heavy stuff tonight, I’m afraid. Gotta go in to the office tomorrow.”

Harry simply nodded, and pinched the straw between his fingers. He looked to the man beside him, and the guy’s lips quirked up. Only then did Harry take a sip. “Tastes like pineapple.”

“You know what they say about pineapple.” He winked, and Harry smiled like he understood.

 _Oh wait._ “That it makes your come tasty?”

At that, the man laughed, head thrown back to expose his throat. “Christ, don’t remember you being this forward.”

Harry simply smiled, and took a long sip of his drink to avoid answering. He had no idea how long he could keep the charade up, how many more drinks he could get out of the man. How far he could go all together. His eyes landed on a bit of paper taped to the end of the table. A reserved sign, by the looks of it. Harry leaned in a smidgen closer, squinting his eyes to make out the words that had been smudged by spilt drinks.

Tomlinson, it read. Thing was, Harry couldn’t be sure if that was even this guy’s name. It could be the name of a person he came here with, or even someone completely unrelated. The stranger could have just sat down at this table because it was empty, completely oblivious that it was being held for someone.

Harry pulled his lips from the straw, licking the sweetness off before asking “So you reserved this table?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Well, my secretary did.”

“Okay Tomlinson.”

He rolled his eyes. “Call me Louis, please.”

“Right! Louis?”

The man smiled, and he raised one of his eyebrows in question.

“Umm. Just wanted to – say thankyou. For the drink. It’s yum.”

“Just tell me when you’re ready for another.” Louis grinned. “Like I said, I owe you.”

Harry nodded, and took a sip. This was quickly becoming awkward. He had no idea what their supposed history was, he had no idea what they could talk about. What if this Tomlinson guy thought Harry was one of his employees? What if Harry got cheeky and flirty, and as a result someone got fired?

“How’s your dad, by the way?” Louis asked, lifting his drink and putting the rim of the glass to his lips. Harry watched, transfixed.

Then he caught himself, and frowned. “My dad?” Christ, how old was this guy? He looked no older than twenty six, even with the suit and facial hair, but maybe Harry had it completely wrong. Maybe this guy had, like, five kids at home. Maybe one of them was even Harry’s age.

Oblivious to Harry’s internal debate, Louis said “Yeah. My boss is still pretty pissed to have lost him as a client, but I liked the guy. From what I saw of him, anyway.”

“Oh.”  _Ohh!_ So Harry’s doppelganger was the son of Louis’ ex client! He sighed in relief, and said “He’s fine, yeah.”

“Good to hear.” Louis grinned, and took another drink. “I’m just about ready for another. You?”

“I’m not quite finished.” Harry said, then jumped when he felt a hand on his knee.

He turned to Louis with a frown, and Louis immediately took his hand away, guilty look on his face. “Sorry, fuck. Had it all wrong. Thought you’d be up for – well, never mind.”

“No, for what?” Harry asked quickly. “What did you think I’d be up for?”

“Uh,” Louis bit into his lip, looking down at his table. “It doesn’t matter. Would probably get in trouble for it, anyway.”

Harry slid a hand between Louis’ thighs, and the man gasped and instinctively tightened them, holding it in place. Then he pressed himself against Louis’ side and said “Tell me.”

“Fuck it.” Louis grunted, and gripped onto Harry’s thigh, pulling his leg over to the other side of him so Harry was sitting in his lap. The table was digging into Harry’s lower back, but he didn’t really give a fuck about that. He had a fit guy beneath him, panting against his chin. “Thought you’d be up for a fuck tonight.” He groaned, sliding his hands up Harry’s thighs. “You look so good, always knew you had a thing for me.”

And Harry nodded like he had the slightest inkling of what Louis was talking about, before closing the gap between them.

He pressed his lips hard against Louis’, groaning against his mouth when he felt Louis’ tongue run along his bottom lip.

Louis pulled back enough to mutter “That drink was pineapple-y, huh?”

But Harry didn’t answer, just shut Louis up with another kiss.

Their mouths moved together, tongues peeking out just to taste, but it wasn’t until Louis’ hands moved from Harry’s thighs to his arse and squeezed that it really got good. Went from slow and sweet to hot and dirty, tongues sliding together while Harry’s hips ground down.

His jaw was aching, his cock was straining in his jeans, and he could feel Louis hard beneath him, trousers hiding nothing.

Louis pulled back with a groan, and Harry’s lips moved to his perfect jaw, then travelled lower to his neck. “Back to mine?”

Harry pulled away and slid off him, answering the question by climbing out of the booth and holding a hand out for Louis to take.

He waited for Louis to take care of his tab, watched as he said goodbye to some other guys in suits, and followed close behind when Louis made his way towards the exit. He said nothing until they were in a cab, but Harry found enough comfort in the tight grip they had on each other’s hands.

Louis relayed his address to the driver, then turned to Harry and grinned. It dropped though, only fractionally, and Harry’s stomach turned.

They were out of the dark club, Louis could obviously get a better look at him, and it was surely occurring to him that Harry wasn’t actually who he’d thought he was.

“I’m –” Harry started, but Louis interrupted with “Tell me, who are you?” He was calm, no trace of anger on his face. He just looked confused.

“I never said I was him!” Harry got out, feeling himself go hot with embarrassment.

“You never said you weren’t, either.” Louis said, mouth spreading into a grin. Why was he taking this so lightly? Why wasn’t he getting mad? “It does explain everything, though. You’re way fucking hotter than the guy I was thinking of.” Then Louis’ head tilted to the side and he asked “How come you never told me?”

Harry shrugged. “Wanted to get drinks out of you, to be honest.”

And at that Louis burst into laughter. “I would have bought you drinks either way! You’re cute, yeah? Plus I wouldn’t have felt like such a sleazy bastard, trying to get off with someone I’d never found remotely attractive before tonight. Made me feel like a shallow git, that. Now you’re the sleazy one trying to trick your way into my pants.”

“I am not sleazy!” Harry snapped. “I just want to get fucked tonight, okay? So if that’s going to be a problem for you, then you can let me out right here and I’ll go find some other hot rich guy to go home with.”

Louis went silent, and for a split second Harry thought he was being called out on his bluff. Wasn’t like there was a line of hot rich guys for Harry to choose from, surely Louis would have known that. But then Louis grinned, and Harry’s heartrate steadied. “It’s fine, love, I’m just messing. ‘course I want you to come home with me, can’t let some other guy have you.”

“Good.” Harry frowned.

“So now that we’re on the same page…” Louis trailed off, patting his lap as he did.

Harry climbed onto it, more than willing to go back to kissing.

“It is a bit weird that I don’t even know anything about you.” Louis said as he pinched one of Harry’s stray curls between his fingers.

“I know nothing about you either, to be fair. Just that you work in an office.”

“Well,” Louis started, but paused when Harry nuzzled into his throat. “You know my name.”

“I’m Harry.” He said, and moved his lips from Louis’ neck to his jawline.

“Hello, Harry. What do you do for a living?”

Harry pressed his lips to the corner of Louis’, sighing when the man below him finally curled his hands around his arse cheeks. “Nothing. Live off my parents, go to Uni.”

Louis hummed, and Harry was done with the small talk. He closed the gap between their lips, and from the sound Louis made Harry could tell he’d been just as desperate for it.

They only stopped when the cab driver interrupted them with the grunted words “We’re here.” 

—

Louis had wordlessly led Harry up to his flat, only speaking to offer Harry something to drink.

Harry shook his head no, desperate to get to the bedroom already. Louis smirked like he knew, and proceeded to shuck off his jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair. He’d been wearing a waistcoat underneath, and the sight of it, so tight around Louis’ stomach and chest, made Harry’s throat dry.

Fuck, but he was gorgeous.

“So,” Louis said, unbuttoning the waistcoat and taking that off too, eyes fixed on Harry’s face. “Look at me.”

“I am.” Harry muttered. Louis’ fingers were wrapped around his tie, giving it three hard yanks before it was off.

With the hand that the tie was in, Louis tapped his face and said “Up here.”

Harry got the hint, and looked into Louis’ eyes. “What?”

“So you want to be fucked.”

“Yeah.”

Louis pursed his lips, remaining quiet as if in thought. Harry was ready to drop to his knees and beg, if need be. A part of him even wanted to. “Come here then.”

Harry was in front of Louis in seconds, sighing contently when Louis’ hands wrapped around him and settled at the small of his back. “Want you to fuck me really good. Please.”

“Well aren’t you compliant.” Louis said with a grin.

Harry nuzzled his nose into Louis’ neck, breathing him in before muttering against his skin. “Yeah. Like to do what I’m told.”

“You want me to tell you what to do?”

“Yeah.”

“So you can be rewarded when you do something right, yeah? That what does it for you?”

Harry hummed, lips warm and buzzing where they were pressed against Louis’ neck. He smelt so fucking good, a faint trace of cologne still lingering on his skin. “Like to work for it.”

Louis put his hand on the back of Harry’s head, pushing his fingers through Harry’s hair. With a light tug, he pulled Harry’s head back so their eyes could meet. He was smirking when he said “Sure that can be arranged.”

Then they were kissing, Harry’s head fogging up with everything  _Louis._ His taste, his scent, the tight grip of his hands.

He let himself be pushed back, stopping only when he felt something hard against the back of his legs. But Louis pushed him further, and Harry found himself lying on the dining table, legs spread open with Louis between them, hands gripping the back of his thighs firmly. Harry was going to get wrecked, he could tell by the way Louis’ eyes were roaming hungrily all over his body, and he couldn’t fucking wait.

He sucked in a breath when Louis’ hand cupped his crotch, and moaned when Louis rubbed him firmly. Christ, he neededto get out of his jeans or he would most certainly come in them.

But Louis had no intention of undressing Harry, apparently, because next he was leaning over him, chest to chest, lips to lips.

His hand was still on Harry’s crotch though, palm pressing on it possessively.

Harry bucked up into the touch, using what little leverage he had to grind into Louis’ hand while the older man kissed him.

And, as if Louis could feel that Harry was just about ready to come, he removed his hand and lips and whole entire body all together.

Harry just blinked up at him, taking in the flush of his cheeks and the way his fringe stuck to his forehead, before letting out a desperate groan.

Which made Louis chuckle and say “Just wait, love. Gotta go grab a condom. How about you make yourself ready for me. Want you on your stomach, hands flat on the table by the time I get back.”

Harry rolled over before Louis even had time to leave, far beyond ready for whatever Louis wanted to give him. He heard Louis snigger, and in response unbuttoned his own jeans and tugged them down until they sat below his knees, enjoying the way Louis fell silent.

“This what you want?” Harry rasped out, bent over the table, feet flat on the ground with his bare arse out on display. His cock was hanging between his legs, half-hard and dripping precome. He’d be embarrassed about it, but he liked showing Louis how hot he was for it all.

Louis put a hand on the small of Harry’s back, slipping beneath the fabric of his shirt. “Yeah, babe. A little less clothing though, if you can manage it.”

Then he was gone, and Harry thunked his forehead on the table.

He did as he was told, though, pulling off his shirt and putting his palms flat on either side of his head.

Harry had never had sex outside of a bedroom, all his experiences had been somewhat vanilla, and this was the first time he’d come anywhere close to fulfilling some of his fantasies. He’d had countless about being fucked by near-strangers who made demands he was desperate to fill, but none of those came close to being as good as the real thing. Louis was giving him exactly what he wanted, no questions asked.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his spine, but relaxed again when he heard Louis mutter “Just me. You look gorgeous. Bloody delectable.”

Harry arched his back into the touch, and looked over his shoulder to give Louis a pleased smile.

Louis had taken off his shirt but was still in his trousers, and Harry’s cock twitched at the sight. “You okay there?”

Harry hummed, and Louis said “Need to hear words, love.”

“I’m good.” Harry grunted. “Really good.”

“Table not too hard? We could move things to somewh-”

“No!” Harry got out quick. “It’s perfect here.”

“You’re quite a kinky little thing.”  Louis muttered, tracing a finger down Harry’s spine. “Not sure if I can keep up, to be honest.”

“You can!”

“Guess if I can’t, you can always ride me. You seem quite – spritely.”

“Spritely?” Harry snorted. “You don’t do this much, do you?”

“Do what? Casual fucks? Sure I do. Just never had someone ask me to get bossy with them. Or been this forward about what they like.” Louis replied, all the while stroking Harry’s lower back with his two hands. He’d smooth Harry’s skin, then squeeze his hips, then trace his spine and tail bone. It was a lot of touching, but not quite enough. Harry didn’t need the reassuring pats, he needed to be fucked.

“I like sex, and we aren’t doing much of that are we?”

But Louis ignored him, just moved his hands down to Harry’s thighs. “Did my suit do it for you, then, when you saw me? Make you think I was some big fancy boss guy?”

“Yeah.” Harry admitted. “You look rich, too. Only ever been with other guys from Uni.”

Louis hummed, and moved his hands up from Harry’s thighs to cup his arse. He spread his cheeks, finally revealing his hole to the cool air. “What if I wasn’t any of those things?”

Harry’s stomach was coiled tight, waiting for Louis’ fingers to find their way into his arse, so his response came out somewhat breathily. “I’d still want you to fuck me.”

Finally one of Louis’ lubed fingers entered him, and Harry gasped out in relief. “Good, ‘cause I’d rather not have to play some character tonight. I’d rather just fuck you how I think you’d like. How does that sound?”

“Yeah.” Harry moaned, Louis’ finger plunging in and out of him, twisting and turning. “Do whatever you want. That’s what I want.”

Louis’ response was another finger beside the first, curling upwards to nudge Harry’s prostate with his fingertips. Harry mewled, and Louis scissored his fingers, stretching him open.

“Fuck.” Harry groaned. “Oh, Christ,  _there_.”

His hands were clenching and unclenching, fingernails scratching at the wood, desperate to grip onto something to steady himself.

Louis was standing between his legs, Harry could feel the soft brush of his trousers along his inner thighs, and it was turning him on far more than it should have. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and when Louis gave a particularly precise jab to his prostate Harry came, shooting on the floor beneath him.

Louis pulled out his fingers and said “Christ, you’re eager.”

And Harry groaned “Again.”

“Again?” Louis asked, nothing short of shocked. “You just came!”

“I can go again.” Harry assured him, twisting his neck to meet Louis’ eyes. They were wide, pupils lust-blown. “Want you to fuck me proper. Fuck me ‘til you come. I want to make you come.”

“You can suck me off or –”

“No!” Harry interrupted. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck, yeah, okay.” Louis nodded. He put one of his fingers back in Harry’s arse, and Harry clenched, sucking him in further.

Harry’s cock jumped when he felt Louis slide in a second and third at the same time, and he bit into his lip to stop himself from shouting out. It was incredible, that sudden stretch, and Harry wanted more. So he begged for it with his body, fucking himself back on Louis’ fingers, grinning into the table when he heard Louis unzip his trousers.  _Finally._

Then Louis’ fingers were out, but before Harry could whine Louis muttered something about a condom. So he turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against the wood and thrumming his fingers, waiting for Louis to prepare himself.

Just anticipating Louis’ cock was enough to have Harry’ lower abdomen coiling again, tight like a spring. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tight when Louis was at his entrance, thumb breaching the rim and pressing down. Harry whined, desperate for Louis to stop the teasing while simultaneously wishing it would never end.

Louis’ thumb was replaced by the head of his cock, nudging in just enough to stretch out Harry’s rim.

Louis paused, and Harry gasped out “Fuck me, already”, inner walls clenching around nothing, desperate for more.

And Louis gave him more in one quick thrust, pushing in to the hilt, making Harry cry out.  

“Oh  _fuck._ ” He groaned, just as Louis pulled out and pushed in again.

Louis bent over so his chest was flush against Harry’s back, blanketing Harry with his warm sweaty skin. Louis’ fingers laced through Harry’s before he rammed in again, pushing Harry up the table.

Harry’s cock was already hard, only minutes after coming the first time, and he was so desperate to wrap a hand around himself but he couldn’t, not with Louis over him like he was.

Louis’ thrusts increased in tempo, coming quicker and harder, cock grazing Harry’s prostate over and over.

A particularly direct thrust had Harry whimpering, begging  _there, there, there_ when Louis pulled out.

So Louis angled his hips and fucked into Harry, hitting his prostate precisely, sending Harry’s eyes rolling back into his head.

“Fuck, so hot.” Louis’ groaned, breath warm against the back of Harry’s neck. “So needy. Desperate to come again, aren’t ya?”

Harry rolled his hips in response, meeting Louis’ thrusts.

Which were becoming sloppy, alternating between hard and deep and fast and shallow.

Louis was seconds from coming, Harry could feel it, so he began to whine and whimper and  _beg_ for Louis to keep going, asked for harder and faster and  _more_.

“Christ, fuck, shit.” Louis cursed as he came, hands clenching hard around Harry’s, hips rolling slower and slower until they stopped. “Roll over.” Louis rasped out.

“Can’t.” Harry smirked, Louis still pressed against his back.

So Louis pushed himself off just high enough to give Harry space to get on his back, then wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock to tug him off.

“You were so good, baby, so good.” Louis assured him as his hand worked slowly. “Gorgeous. Incredible, the noises you were making.”

Harry whimpered, and fucked his hips up into Louis’ hand. “Faster, please.” Harry begged.

And Louis grinned, leaning over Harry again to kiss him. He took his hand off his cock to tilt Harry’s head up, and Harry whimpered into Louis mouth at the loss of contact.

But Louis’ new position meant his slick stomach was  _right there_ , so he rolled his hips up to brush his cock against it, groaning into Louis’ smirking lips.

Louis moved his mouth to Harry’s jaw and muttered “So desperate” into his skin. “You think you can come just like this? Rutting into my stomach?”

Harry shook his head and moaned “No, need more. Need your hand.”

If Louis was disappointed, he didn’t show it. Just slipped his hand back between their bodies to take a hold of Harry’s cock. He tugged it quickly, hand tight, stubbled cheek grazing against Harry’s. “Next time then.” Louis promised.

And Harry arched his back and exposed his throat and gritted his teeth as he came, cock spurting pathetically onto Louis’ stomach.

Louis’ lips stayed against Harry’s throat as the aftershocks rolled through him, whispering praises into his skin, so that when Harry came to all he heard was how good he was and how beautiful he looked and how much Louis wanted to see him again.

“Yeah?” Harry got out, voice hoarse from all the moaning he’d done.

Louis kissed his Adam’s apple before pulling back so he could see Harry’s face. “’course. If you’re up for it?”

And Louis actually looked  _worried,_ as if there was even the slightest possibility Harry wouldn’t say yes. So Harry pouted his lips and pinched his eyebrows together, as if he was proper thinking about it. “Well,” he dragged out, laughing when Louis rolled his eyes. Then he kissed Louis on the nose and said “I am, yeah. Best fuck I’ve ever had to be honest.”

Louis grinned, obviously very proud of himself. “You were amazing too. Can’t say I’ve had better, either.” Then he looked down between them and frowned. “Gotta clean up though. I’m having my boss round for dinner tomorrow, can’t believe I just fucked you right where I’ll be serving up chicken.” Harry laughed, and Louis pushed himself up, standing between Harry’s thighs, eyes raking all over his body. “Look at you.”

“Can’t.” Harry smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled his condom off, tying it up and dropping it onto the table by Harry’s thigh. Then he bent down and pulled his pants and trousers up from where they’d been bundled around his ankles.

“God.” Harry whimpered, and Louis looked back to him with a raised eyebrow.

“You can’t be ready to go again, surely?”

Harry’s eyes were fixed to Louis’ hands that were doing up his fly. He didn’t get why it was such a thing for him, Louis’ trousers, but they were. “Give me a minute and maybe.”

“You’re insatiable.” Louis laughed, and offered his hand to help Harry off the table. “I’m gonna have a shower if you want one before heading off?”

“Oh.” Harry frowned. He’d been hoping he could –

“Or you could stay?” Louis asked hopefully, and that had Harry grinning wide.

“Yeah, please. Could fit in another round that way.” He added with a wink.

“And it also means you can help me clean this mess up.”

“Only if next round you wear your tie. Wanna tug it as I ride you. Keep the trousers on too.”

“Fucking hell.” Louis groaned. “You’ll be the death of me.”

And Harry just smiled, and watched Louis disappear into the kitchen to get some cleaning products. He couldn’t quite get the image of sucking Louis off under the table with his boss sat unknowingly across from him. Surely it couldn’t be  _that_ hard to convince Louis to let him stay for dinner.  

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://embrofic.tumblr.com)


End file.
